monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-193.32.79.27-20150820203729/@comment-25035274-20150824214557
Well, let me ask you this: Let's say you're the monogamous sort. You meet a nice girl (and I'm not talking MGE here), and you get married. Now, suppose that one day she reveals to you that she's always had this fantasy of being gangbanged, and she wants you to help her make it a reality. Now, you're completely against this idea, and are even a bit straight-up disgusted and repulsed by it, whether it's for moral reasons/jealousy/what-have-you. Do you go through with it? Personally, I wouldn't. I believe in monogamy, and I'm not inclined to throw aside my moral beliefs just because my wife asks me to. I mention this because what you're suggesting, asking an Arachne to give her clothes to who-the-hell ever or asking your dairy-cow waifu to let random strangers grope her tits, is pretty much the same thing. You're asking them to throw away their moral beliefs. Making her husband fine clothes is, for an Arachne, an expression of her deepest love and dedication. It's not the same as making clothes for women and mamono. It's not something she'd do for just any man, because in her mind it would be immoral; tantamount to adultery. And if you know that's how she feels, you'd be the selfish ass for asking her to do so. Similarly, allowing her husband to milk her is a Holstaur's expression of dedication and love. After all, what kind of girl lets just any man grope her tits? Answer: Typically speaking, not the kind of girl you'd actually want to make a life-long commitment to, unless you're the sort who gets off on seeing his wife used, in which case you are, again, the immoral dick in the situation. With that said, if there were an issue where he legitimately couldn't milk her because he'd injured his hands somehow? In that sort of situation, one might expect that she'd just milk herself if the milk were needed or was just building up too much. After all, there's nothing stopping her from doing so, and it's something she could do without having to commit what she'd again likely view as an act of adultery. Obviously, it ramps up a bit when talking about saving lives, but we already know that mamono hate loss of life more than pretty much anything. So following the train of logic? If it were to save a life, then yes. More than likely, a married slime would be willing to let a stranger have some of her jelly, but if there were other options she'd likely be sure to pursue them instead. The funny thing is that in all of the above examples (which were all pulled from your original post, mind), the mamono's hesitation does not come from genuine selfishness. It comes from their unwavering dedication to their husbands. And if you're going to fault a woman for being faithful, of all things, you've got no room to talk about selfish. With regard to your claim that all mamono are just constantly lazy and never do anything? While they may typically lean in that direction, it's been made pretty clear that they do have trade and industry, as well as arts and magical sciences. Pretty hard to have a thriving society if you're completely incapable of putting in a hard day's work. That said, if you're a complete workaholic who thinks that most of your life should be spent working, then living in a Demon Realm or marrying a mamono likely wouldn't be your cup of tea. Regarding the "savage" mamono becoming civilized: Maybe you could try doing things her ''way, or, failing that, finding a mamono more to your tastes? After all, KC's stated that mamono don't tend to target men that would genuinely dislike what they're all about. Personally? Regarding your response to Ilias' statement? I am, to use your own words, bothered by the fact that you seem to view ''fidelity and faithfulness as selfish and inferior traits. That seems an odd reaction to have.